1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for a wire wrapping process.
2. General Background
In-circuit test (ICT) is typically used to test printed circuit assemblies (PCA) to ensure the proper functioning and operation thereof. If the printed circuit assembly or PCB successfully passes the test, it may be passed on for incorporation into the appropriate sub-assembly or into the final product. If, on the other hand, the PCA fails the test, it may either be repaired or scrapped.
One type of ICT probe that is commonly used today includes a two dimensional grid or array of elongated, spring-loaded test pins or “pogo pins.” The test pins or pogo pins may be arranged on a supporting board or substrate so that the pins extend generally outward from the surface of the board. The arrangement of the test pins on the board is similar to a so-called “bed of nails” and such ICT probes are often referred to as “bed of nails” probes or testers. When placed against the PCA to be tested, the various pogo pins comprising the ICT probe make contact with various circuit nodes on PCA test equipment and/or circuitry electrically connected to the various pogo pins in the ICT probe thereafter tests the operation and function of the various components on the PCA to ensure proper operation.
The PCA test equipment is connected to the test pins by connectors and signal lines. There are three types connectors used with PCA test equipment, they are 32 pin connectors, 64 pin connectors and 128 pin connectors. One end of each signal line is twined round a corresponding pin of the connector by a wire wrapping gun, and the other end of each signal line is connected with the test pin of the bed of nails. While such a signal line is twined round a pin of the connector by the wire wrapping gun, a worker has to hold the connector and the wire wrapping gun respectively. The process is unduly cumbersome and time consuming.
What is needed is an apparatus and a method for mounting connectors to make the work of wire wrapping more expedient.